Dinner Date
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: Stood up by her boyfriend, Bloom is joined by the last person she expected.


**Dinner Date**

* * *

Sitting at the table in the centre of the restaurant, Bloom felt the eyes of the other patrons watching her. She had been sitting there for almost two hours waiting for Sky to show up, silently hoping that he had been held back at the palace or was stuck in what passed as traffic in Magix, but as she once again sent away the waitress, she finally admitted to herself that she'd been stood up once again. Sighing softly, she reached for the napkin in her lap, wanting nothing more than to return to the small apartment she rented and go to bed. However, before she could stand, a hand landed on her shoulder and a soft kiss was pressed to her cheek. For a second she thought Sky had actually shown up, but then the person spoke.

"Sorry I'm late dear; the meeting went on for longer than I thought," They pulled back, whispering loud enough just for her to hear, "Play along."

Blinking, Bloom looked at her former Headmistress in surprise as she made herself comfortable in the seat across from her. When the older woman shot her a smile, she shook her head and returned the gesture, trusting that she knew what she was doing.

"That's fine," She said, hoping that no one could hear the slight hesitation in her voice, "How did it go?"

Laughing gently, the Headmistress shook her head, "Oh boring and drawn out as usual dear," Waving over the waitress, she continued to speak, "Let's have a drink and you can tell me about your day."

Smiling widely, Bloom felt herself relax as the older woman effortlessly calmed her, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Hours later, Bloom and Faragonda walked out of the restaurant, quietly chatting as the workers tidied up inside. The time had flown by with the easy conversation that generally ended up with one or both in tears from laughter. It had been quite an enjoyable time and both were sad that it had to end.

Turning to face the taller woman, Bloom smiled, "Thank you for tonight, I enjoyed it greatly."

"As did I," Faragonda responded, a smile turning up her pink lips, "Though I must say, whoever you were waiting for dear made a mistake by leaving you on your own."

Huffing out a humourless laugh, Bloom looked away from Faragonda, "Yes well, it's the last time I'm going to wait for him, that's for sure."

Spotting the change in the young woman instantly, Faragonda reached out, "I'm sorry for bringing it up Bloom," She spoke softly, gently grasping the girls bare arm, "It wasn't my intention to cause you pain."

Bloom shook her head, her long hair swaying back and forth with the movement, "I know," She smiled gently, "You're to kind to do something like that," She glanced back inside the now darkened restaurant, "As shown by what you did tonight." Turning back, Bloom sighed, "I suppose I should start heading home," Smiling, she tipped her head, "Thank you again."

"You're quite welcome dear," Faragonda responded, returning the smile.

Still smiling, Bloom turned away and started walking down the street, but stopped as Faragonda called out.

"You don't intend to walk home do you Bloom?"

Turning around, Bloom gave a small shrug, "It's only a few blocks away, it won't take me long."

Shaking her head, Faragonda closed the small space between them, "At this time of night dear, I wouldn't risk it, I'll walk you home."

Had it been anyone else, Bloom would have felt annoyed by the intrusion, but coming from Faragonda she only felt protected, "If that is what you wish," She said, the corner of her twitching.

"It is," Smirked Faragonda.

Rolling her eyes good naturedly, Bloom turned back around and continued on her way, knowing that the Headmistress would follow her. As they walked, they fell into an easy silence, occasionally brushing hands as they walked along the pathway. As they rounded the corner, a cool breeze sprung up, sending shivers up Blooms spine as it hit her bare arms.

"Are you cold dear?" Faragonda asked, noting her rubbing at her arms in a vain attempt to warm them up.

Smiling sheepishly, Bloom nodded, "A little," she sighed, "I didn't expect to be out so late."

Giving her a sympathetic look, Faragonda unbuttoned her jacket, "Here," Faragonda said, holding it out, "Put this on dear."

Looking from the blue coat to the older woman, Bloom shook her head, "But you'll be cold."

"But you won't be," She countered, gently draping the item of clothing over her shoulders, "Besides, I've become accustomed to the coolness over the years, it hardly bothers me."

Even as she pulled the warm material tighter across her, Bloom asked, "Are you sure?"

Laughing quietly, Faragonda nodded, "Of course I am my dear."

Smiling, Bloom stepped closer to the taller woman, carefully threading her fingers through Faragondas. Unseen by Bloom, Farahonda looked down, a light blush colouring her cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold night air.

* * *

Not long later the two were standing outside on old building.

"Well here we are," Bloom whispered, looking away from her home, "Thank you for walking with me, though you didn't have to."

"Oh but I did dear," Faragonda said, "It would have been rude of me to leave you to walk the streets alone, besides," she smiled, "Now I know where you live, I may just drop by."

Laughing, Bloom nodded, "I'd like that."

"As would I," The Headmistress purred softly.

Feeling her cheeks heat up, Bloom glanced away, but when she looked back up, she decided to follow her instincts, "Would you like to come up for a drink?"

"I would love to dear," She smiled, reaching out to rest her hand on the small of her back, "Lead the way my dear, I can't wait to see what your apartment looks like."

"Thank the Dragon I did my laundry earlier." Bloom muttered under her breath.

Behind her, Faragonda smiled, having heard what she'd said. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Bloom turn back to face her until she felt a light touch on her hand. Shaking her head, she walked inside after the red head and up the stairs, her eyes barely straying from the swaying hips in front of her. When they came to the first floor, they walked along the corridor, the sound of their heels clicking echoing down the long hall.

Upon entering the small studio apartment, Bloom veered to the small kitchen area while gesturing for the older woman to take a seat on the sofa.

"Would you prefer tea or wine?" She asked, watching the woman as she looked around her home.

"What are you having dear?" Faragonda asked as she made herself at home.

"I was going to have a glass of red," Bloom smiled at the image of Faragonda relaxing in front of the small fire she'd started.

"Oh," the older woman moaned softly, turning to look at Bloom, "I haven't had a good red in so long."

Chuckling, Bloom nodded, "One red for the lady."

Quickly filling two glasses to the half way mark, Bloom carried them over to the sofa, handing second one to the Headmistress before kicking off her heels and sitting beside her. Instead of taking a sip of her drink, Bloom watched as Faragonda sipped from her, savouring the taste of the wine with a moan.

"Good?" Bloom laughed, tasting her own.

"You couldn't tell?" Faragonda asked teasingly, settling against the back of the sofa.

"Just making sure."

Laughing merrily, Faragonda rested her head against her hand, "Tell me Bloom, what have you been doing since leaving Alfea?" She asked, taking another sip of her drink.

Copying the position, Bloom gave a half shrug, "There's not much to tell, I picked up a waitressing job after graduation, but before long I found I couldn't make rent, so I started singing at one of the bars just up the road. When the bar started getting busier, they offered me a full time gig and I took it without a second thought."

"I didn't know you could sing," Faragonda said, resting her glass on her knee.

"Not many people do," Bloom smiled, "I never really had the time while at Alfea, what with all the catch up I had to do and the constant attacks," She rolled her eyes, "Those were some hectic years."

Snorting lightly, Faragonda gave Bloom a look, "Dear, if I hadn't f already had white hair, you would have turned it by the end of your first year."

Sputtering on her wine, Bloom looked at the smirking woman in mock indignation, "You can't blame it solely on me," She argued, her eyes takng on a mischievous twinkle, "The Winx and Trix helped."

"Perhaps," Faragonda said, tilting her head, "But you cannot deny that you were at the center of it all from the moment you arrived."

Sighing, Bloom conceded, "I suppose not," She whispered, leaning back against the top of he sofa as she remembered all the battles she'd been involved in over the years, "But it wasn't by choice," Shaking herself from the sad thoughts, she turned, eyeing the almost empty glass in the older woman's hand, "Would you like another?"

Arching her brow, Faragonda eyed the red head over the frame of her glasses, "If I didn't know any better dear, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk."

Looking at the older fairy much the same as she was looking at her, Bloom smirked, "Is that a no?"

Chuckling, Faragonda shook her head, "One more, but that's my limit, I'll need to have my wits about me tomorrow."

Standing, Bloom laughed as she took both the wine glasses back to the kitchen area, "We shall see Headmistress, we shall see."

* * *

Blinking open her eyes, Bloom groaned when the bright light shining in from her windows hit her square in the face. Squeezing them shut, she counted to ten before trying again, this time prepared for the onslaught of light. Give her eyes a few more moments to adjust, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, stretching her arms high above her head. It was at that moment she became aware of two very important details; one, she was completely naked, and two, someone had just rolled over on the other side of the bed. Swallowing, she carefully turned around, not sure what to expect. What she saw didn't surprise her, in fact, she was actually quite glad about it. For lying nestled under the dark blanket her mother had given her, was Faragonda, sleeping peacefully. And from what she could tell, equally as naked. Feeling herself begin to grin like a loon, she stood from the bed, wincing slightly as her muscles pulled. Walking over to her small chest of drawers, she pulled out the light running outfit she owned and pulled it on, not bothering with underwear as she only intended to jog to the small café down the road for coffee. Once she had pulled her hair back and into a braid, she turned back around and smiled at the still sleeping woman before leaving her apartment as silently as she could.

It didn't take her long to make it to the café and back, with two large black coffees in hand, but no matter how hard she tried, she could never enter her apartment as silently as she left. The resounding slam of the door closing startled Faragonda awake.

Wincing in sympathy as the older woman held her head with a quiet groan, Bloom put the cups down on the bench, "Sorry," She whispered when the Headmistress looked up at her, "I got you some coffee," She said smiling, picking up the cup in question, "Just the way you like it."

Groaning again, Faragonda slowly moved from the bed, pulling the thin sheet around her tightly to protect what was left of her modesty. Making her way over to the stool, she pulled herself up, tugging the sheet back up and over her chest.

"How are you feeling?" Bloom asked, handing the coffee over.

Before answering, Faragonda took a mouthful, ignoring the fact that she just burned her tongue. Almost instantly she felt her headache begin to recede, and with a sigh, she lowered the cup, talking softly as her throat felt like sandpaper, "I've been better dear," Taking a smaller sip, she asked her own question, "How are you up and about?"

Smiling brightly, Bloom sipped at her own hot beverage, "I went for a jog," Laughing at the somewhat sick looking headmistress, Bloom shook her head, "Also my powers burned off most of the alcohol last night."

Snorting into her coffee, Faragonda chuckled, "Right, powers burned it off."

Smile turning into a smirk, Bloom waited until Faragonda looked back up at her before speaking, "Well, I did have _quite_ a work out last night; that may have helped a bit."

"A bit she says," Faragonda mumbled around the lip of her cup, "May have helped a bit."

"Oh be quiet and drink your coffee," Bloom admonished lightly.

"Bossy in and out of bed," The older woman mock groaned.

Lifting her brow, Bloom rolled her eyes, "Like you were complaining last night."

"Well," The sheet clad fairy said, her cheeks tinged pink, "I was a little busy at the time."

"Yeah, you had quite the mouthful," Barely finishing her sentence, Bloom had to duck the small magical blast shot her way from the furiously blushing Headmistress. Laughing, Bloom flicked her braid back over her shoulder as she stood back up. "That all you got?"

Smirking darkly, Faragonda slowly slipped from her seat, purring, "Not even close dear."

As she rounded the small counter, Bloom backed up until she was pressed up against the wall. As she watched the other woman slowly advance on her, her eyes fell to the straining sheet, wanting nothing more than to pull it away from the body underneath. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, looking back into the darkened gaze of Faragonda. When they were barely an inch apart, she paused, her hands splayed out against the wall on either side of the red head.

"Are you going to regret this dear?" Faragonda whispered, watching for any sign of discomfort, "Neither of us can hide behind the excuse of alcohol now."

"No," Bloom shook her head, tilting her head back to look up at the taller woman, "Are you?" She asked, her uncertainty shining through without the boost of liquid courage rushing through her.

Smiling, Faragonda shook her head, slowly closing the gap between them, "No, never." She breathed, covering the soft lips in front of her.


End file.
